Happy birthday, Severus
by Emilie Rose
Summary: Severus celebrates his seventeenth birthday. Happy January 9th!


**A birthday offering to the bravest man I ever knew, Severus Tobias Snape. He sacrificed everything- even his life, even his own peace of mind- for goodness and love. He is the true hero of the Harry Potter series, for as Albus Dumbledore said, it is our choices that make us who we are. Severus chose the right side of a deadly war. He chose to give everything he had for those about whom he cared. He chose Lily over all else.**

**Happy birthday, Severus. You deserve it.**

**PS- I don't own these characters. In the words of Severus, "Obviously."**

Severus Snape woke up late on the second to last day of winter holiday during his sixth year at Hogwarts. He had been up until the small hours of morning the night before, listening from his drafty bedroom to the sounds of his parents arguing.

Despite the general bad mood that consumed him whenever he stayed at Spinner's End, Severus was looking forward to the day ahead of him. Today was January 9th; today was his seventeenth birthday.

After peering out his window to make sure the family car was gone, thus ensuring his father's absence, Severus ventured downstairs. He knew there would be no cake or presents waiting for him, but his mother was there with a bright smile illuminating her bruised face. She had made him waffles and had even placed a spoonful of real cream on top.

"Thanks, Mum," he said, wrapping his thin arms around her.

"Happy birthday, dear. I'm sorry it's not more."

"It's perfect," Severus replied honestly.

The day continued cheerfully and mercifully free of Tobias, who Severus assumed was too drunk to drive home. But as the winter sun began to fade from the sky, the unusual calm stillness that had settled over Spinner's End was broken.

An owl fluttered in through Severus's open bedroom window and perched on the spine of the book he was reading. The boy stared at the owl in confusion for a few moments before asking in a hushed tone, "Guenevere?"

The bird looked at him as if he were daft. _Of course it is I, _she seemed to say. _Do you truly not recognize me? After all these years I've carried letters between you and my lady? Shame on you!_

Severus smiled nervously. It was indeed Lily's owl, and it had a letter for him. What on earth could Lily want with him? Could he dare to hope that she wanted to be friends with him again?

With trembling fingers, he untied and unrolled the scroll of parchment.

_Dear Severus,_

_I know you must think it strange, me writing to you after all this time. But I was thinking about you today. Actually, I was thinking about your tenth birthday. Do you remember what a nice day that was? Perhaps I sound silly, but I wish we could still have days like that._

_People change and there are bridges that we cannot go back on once we have crossed. But as much as our lives are no longer connected, I do still value the friendship we once shared. And I will always love the little boy who taught me about magic._

_It is to him, then, that I am really writing. On this very special day, the day he becomes a legal adult, I want to wish him all the luck in the world. I know he can be great if he wishes to be. And I want him to know that I will always believe in him._

_Goodbye, Severus, and if the boy I once knew still resides somewhere inside of you, please pass along my message. Even if he doesn't, I still wish you peace, success, and a very happy birthday._

_~Lily_

Severus read the letter three times before finally setting it down on his threadbare quilt. It was clear from Lily's letter that there would be nothing more between them, even if he apologized a thousand more times. But on the other hand, she obviously still cared for him. It was a wonderful thought. Somewhere deep within her heart, Lily felt something other than disappointment and dislike for him.

As much as Severus wanted to cling to these last shreds of Lily's affection, he knew that he couldn't spend the rest of his life waiting for a part of his life that was gone to reappear. Lily could fondly remember the little boy she had once befriended, but he was no more than a memory now.

Pushing thoughts of the letter and its sender out of his head, Severus rummaged through his trunk for his finest robes. He paused briefly before slipping them on, staring at the bare expanse of skin that was his left forearm.

He folded the letter neatly and slid it to the very bottom of his trunk as he reached in and pulled out his cloak. It was five o'clock; he had to hurry on his way or he would be late.

Yes, today was a very special day for Severus. It was his seventeenth birthday. He was a man now, a man ready to face his future. Shutting the lid of his trunk, he marched out of his dingy house and headed to his appointment at Malfoy Manor.

**THE END. **

**So yeah, Severus is headed off to take the Dark Mark now that he is of age. I know this isn't my best work, but it's a little something for dear Sevvie's special day.**

**Please review, because it's my birthday too. (Yes, I really am that lucky.)**


End file.
